


Dino Oneies

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dino onsie, F/M, I Don't Know Anymore, Kigurumis, Pajamas, it's for a friend, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomikoa and Tsuki didn't intend to stay at his house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Oneies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



“Awhh! and here is Kei in the bath!” Said boy’s mother was gushing as she showed the pictures of her youngest son, to the boy’s girlfriend. She had been going through the photo album with the girl for nearly half an hour before Kei had gotten up and excused himself for a glass of water. The women still in the other room simply gushing over baby and toddler pictures…

The girl in this trap, Tomikota Sora, hadn’t exactly expected to see her boyfriend’s childhood story being shown to her, though she had to admit many of the photos of Tsuki with his brother were quite adorable.

Kei’s mother was explaining yet another picture when she stops, her finger on her chin as she gazes at the page. There were eight images in front of them, so Sora didn’t know which one the woman was gazing at, when she smiled, and pointed, Kei had to of been nearly nine in the photo, he was wearing an overly baggy T-Rex kigurumi onesie.

“I think we still have this…” The woman is now looking over Sora, who’s giving her a bit of a wide eyed questioning look. “And it might just fit you…” Quickly the woman stands, leaving the photo album in Sora’s lap. She’s out of the room, then poking her head back in, “I’ll be right back!” before again leaving.

It’s about now when Kei is coming back, a nearly drained glass of water in hand. He gives Tomi a questioning eyebrow raise and she shrugs in return.

“Awh! Tomikota I think I’ve found it, could you come upstairs please?”

“What did she find?” Kei almost looks worried - almost - and again his girlfriends shrugs.

“No idea, I tuned out and just nodded and agreed with her for the past twenty minutes.” Though she complies to the request to go upstairs, and what she finds is an overly happy woman, holding up a T-rex Kigurumi. Sora had thought she had heard right, and now she knew for a fact the woman wanted her to try it on.

“Oh, I’m sure Kei wouldn’t mind if you tried it on. Besides he out grew it a while ago. He’s so tall.” The woman is rambling a bit as she practically shoves the article into Tomikota’s arms, and was pushing her into the bathroom to change.

Sora unfolded the pajamas, the creases in them proving it had been folded and stored away for some time. It was amazing how Kei’s mother had found it so fast, though she did seem to be a very organized person, too.

The soft meadow green belly of kigur was disrupted by the giant white buttons going up the middle. In all the pajamas looked extremely comfortable and roomy, so Tomikota shrugged a bit, pulling her shirt over her head, and dropping her shorts. Stepping out of the article of clothing, she was then careful to step into the now unbuttoned Kigurumi. On the back was a line of small spines, a dull yellow color, where they ended midway up the hood. The hood itself was adorned with teeth of the same shape as the spines, and hanging from the back was a short tail. Buttoning the fabric back up, Tomikota flipped the hood up, though the legs and arms were a bit short, it was roomy none the less. She simply pushed the sleeves up to her elbows before leaving the bathroom.

“So, how does it fit?” Kei’s mother was by the door waiting, and Sora stepped out slowly.

“It fits well, though the arms and legs are a bit short.” And it’s about now there are footsteps from the opposite side of the open door - which was cutting off a good amount of the hall way,

“What fits?” It’s Kei, and Sora peeks out from behind the door a moment.

“Rwar.” She smiles at her boyfriend before presenting herself in his childhood pajamas. Had he still been drinking his glass of water, it was likely he may have done a spit-take. The blonde’s face went a bit red, as his back seemed to stiffen.

“Isn’t she darling Kei!” His mother seemed all too happy to giving the garment away to Tomikota, and promptly refusing to take no for an answer to the gift.

Though instead of replying, Kei simply held a hand over his mouth, looking away with a small nod.

 

A few hours had gone by, the two simply talking, reading, or doing other little activities together, they both ended up falling asleep on the livingroom couch. Tomikota had refused to take the Kigurumi off, and Kei having to simply deal with it. She had her head on his shoulder, while he had leaned his own head against hers.

Sora’s hands had bunched the fabric of Kei’s shirt as she had pulled herself close to his side, leg on the couch and all. Her prosthetic had been removed, and was laying on the floor so there was no chance of the couch cloth getting caught in the bits and pieces of it.

All and all, it was a peaceful afternoon. Sure, Sora hadn’t meant to stay over, her and Kei were really just stopping to say hello to his mother after school let out, and to let her know they would be out. But it turned out they stayed in that night seemed to have worked out better, much to both of their enjoyment.

**Author's Note:**

> TOMIKOTA SORA BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND.  
> sorry for yelling, caps lock was on and I'm too lazy to retype that.


End file.
